Crystalia
Crystalia is a Toa of Gravity and assassin. She worked with the Empire of Darkness before joining Borom's "Storm Company". History Matoran Universe Crystalia was once a Matoran assassin that worked with the Dark Hunters. After becoming a Toa, she was trained further by the dark Toa Insidian. For a long time, her allegiance lay with Insidian, and she would kill under his Orders. Empire of Darkness Crystalia joined the Empire of Darkness with her master. She spied on a meeting of the Toa Council, overhearing Lync's plan to use Skakdi to infiltrate the order. She accidentally gave away her cover, leading to her capture. Insidian and a group of others, including Borom, Arilam, and Toa Vashari, rescued her, allowing her valuable information to reach Velika's ears. She later allowed Arilam's prison escape to succeed, sending the prisoners away and bringing Borom back to the fortress to discuss the first step of Velika's Plan. She and the bounty Hunter Trin began to work together, seeking out the Marendar in an attempt to secure its "allegiance." Really, she was using herself and the Ta-Toa as bait to draw Marendar to New Atero once more. Obsidian Army After returning to the Fortress of Darkness with Trin, she learned that Insidian had been killed after failing to defeat Vashari in a duel. Borom took advantage of this, and used it to bring her into his core of co-conspirators. She and Trin were assigned the task of "breaking" Lync out of prison and allowing her to return to New Atero to further Borom's plan. Using Hanah's assault on the fortress as a distraction, the two, joined by the Vorox Fangron, rescued Lync. Their progress was halted by the Psionics Toa Bob. They were caught battling him until Velika appeared. Velika attempted to crush Crystalia for defecting, but she was protected by a mysterious golden glow. Velika allowed the escapees to leave, troubled by the meaning of this glow. The group arrived at New Atero much later. Crystalia first greeted a group of Toa from another universe, then rudely dismissed the Po-Toa Calaux for being rude to the new Toa. Personality Crystalia was originally quiet and sneaky, perfect for her role as an assassin. After Insidian's death she became more talkative, usually in a rude or otherwise mean way. Powers and Abilities Being a Toa of Gravity, Crystalia had complete control over gravity. She often used this to float herself or others, other times creating crushing gravitational fields. Her time as an assassin makes her very good at sneaking and other stealthy activities. Weapons and Equipment Crystalia wears the Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. It allows her to become completely invisible, though still leaving her shadow. Crystalia carries twin daggers, as well as many throwing knives. Relationships Insidian Crystalia was very close to Insidian, looking at him as a father-like figure. She was devestated by his death, causing a dramatic shift in her personality and loyalties Lync Despite only being seen to interact while Crystalia was rescuing the Toa of Air, the two seem to have made a lasting impression on each other. They do not get along, constantly firing sarcastic remarks back and forth. Lync seems to get angry at Crystalia's rudeness, while the Toa of Gravity seems to find pleasure in the other's annoyance. Trivia * Though originally created by Flexhero, creator of The Next Chapter, Crystalia is the only one of his characters to continue being actively used sometime after his departure. * Despite having many knives, she has only used them on one occasion, otherwise relying on her gravity powers. Category:Characters